Watashi no Tabi
by HJIh
Summary: As a Young boy, Tabi had Always dreamed of going on great adventures, he had Always felt as if a normal society was not good enough for him. So, after he got expelled, his mother let him finally go on the Journey to find his grandfather. Watch as Tabi experiences supernatural beings and events as he searches for his grandfather the legendary traveler!
1. Prologue

Prologue

An old man with grey spikey hair and a long mustache, walked into a house. As he walked into the house, he found the living room to be messy, with the kitchen to be just as worse. A woman of above average height, medium black hair, and light brown eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt, covered by a long sleeve flannel with orange and blue stripes. She was chasing a young boy. The young boy was 11 years old, he had dark messy and spikey hair, almost the same pattern as his grandpa but even worse and more wild.

The boy was running around the place causing mischief, as he usually does, because his mom is too easy going on him. With such a destructive boy, the old man had to take severe methods of discipline. And so, he gave a punch to the young boy's jaw, sending him to the other side of the room.

His mom was not the biggest fan of this method, but she was thankful anyways. However, the boy was not done, as he got back up with a bright smile on his face when he saw his grandpa again.

"Grandpa when do I get to skip school? I want to go on adventures just like you!" He asked his grandpa. The young boy did not like school, stating it as useless and boring.

His grandpa kept the same unnerving look on his face, being calm and collected as he usually is.

"I would let you go on your own adventures young man, but… you still are not ready yet."

"Why not old man? I am ready now! I'm able to take on the outside world!"

"Come with me to the playground, Tabi." He told the young man.

And so they did, they both went outside and got to their playground…

They got on the sand, and the old man drew a line on the sand and stood on it.

"If you are able to push me out this line, then you will be able to go wherever you like, go on numerous adventures. Fail, and you will go back to your house and do what your mother tells you to do. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"I will give you these rules I have to follow to make it easier for you."

"I cannot lift my legs, nor shall I move my head, nor shall I even move an inch. If you are able to push me, then you win. You get 5 minutes…"

The young boy thought it would have been easier than taking candy from a baby, he knew his grandfather was stronger than most men in the world, but he did not expect the level of sheer endurance the old man would display, especially for the fact that he looked fragile.

The young boy jumped as high as he could to land his leg on the back of the old man's neck, nothing happened, the old man did not even flinch. He then gave an uppercut to his stomach, which only ended up hurting Tabi's hand himself. His hand was paralyzed, not even being able to move, it was in pain. He tried to head butt the old man, but his head only ended up bleeding. He had never felt something like this before. But, in that same moment, at the same time he felt deep pain for the first time, he got excited. And his eyes would lit up, this is something that he never felt before, this rush to fight. But it's nothing like before, he would spar with his mother. But her mother would never go as far as the old man would. It's that sense of danger that Tabi seeks so much. He then ran up and tried to tackle his grandfather, and only after that, did he faint.

A few moments later, Tabi was seen with bandages in his bed, dreaming about the fight…

"So, do you think he is ready, old man?" His mother asked.

"Hmm, maybe wait for two years… I am sure he'll be ready when the time comes…"


	2. Out of this world!

Mundane…

Our story begins in a high school, a fairly nice looking school, which had some of the best students in the country… however, the principle was searching for a certain student.

"Damn, that slouch Tabi… I can't believe I still have him in this school…"

The principle thought to himself while he was looking at a list of Tabi's misbehavior.

"I'm done with this child, the moment I catch him…"

The principle was looking in every room for Tabi, he then found the room. And when he opened the room…He found Tabi, a young boy that with long black spiky hair, a blue tank top, black shorts, and dark blue boots, he wore red wristbands. All of that was covered by a large purple shirt. The boy turned around with a bright smile on his face, but the principle was dumbfounded by what he just saw. He couldn't even move, but tried his hardest to stop his urge to vomit right in front of Tabi. Because right next to Tabi was a rather plump woman with dark black hair, with her purple shirt ripped off from her, with her skirt upside down, revealing her pink underwear. Well, in fact, she was hanging upside down, with a rope tied to her foot, with the other laying down.

"How's it going Mr. Brown? I know it's been a long time since last year, did you miss me? I was hoping to see you this week!"

Tabi, with a bright childish smile, taps her bottom with a loud smack, plays around with it, grabbing it violently, with his nails going in, much to the principle's confusion, shock, and anger. That woman hanging upside down was his class teacher, who found him earlier than the principle.

The principle didn't know what to do, for five minutes he stood there, paralyzed. After he regained his composure. The principle had no choice, but to expel the young student. But he thought again, and he chose not to expel Tabi. Much to the young boy's confusion.

"I don't care, either way, it doesn't matter, we'll forget it for today. Just don't do it again…Okay?"

Tabi was confused, shocked, he lost his childish expression. He didn't think the principle would be calm about this.

-During break-

"What the hell…" He thought to himself. "How can he just say that after what I did? Why can't he just expel me? How much does this guy get paid to put up with me?"

"What can I do to get expelled? I've done everything I could think of. I beat up teachers, destroyed classes, and fought with rival schools… Hmm…"

He went outside and sat on a bench, next to him was a rather small and fragile boy. He was even smaller than Tabi, who was 5'6. While Tabi was sitting with confidence, the guy sitting next to him was sitting with his pure fear in his eyes. The boy was wearing a long sleeve shirt with blue and red stripes, white jeans and black shoes.

"What's with this guy, he's twitching all over the place…" He thought to himself.

He was a bit disturbed by the small boy's presence. So he stood up and left the bench. While he was leaving, three boys came near him. Those boys were spoiled brats, who always took advantage of less fortunate students in class. This time they went and took advantage of the frail kid. One of them stepped on his shoe, making it dirty. The others threw food on his clothes, leaving stains on his shirt and white jeans. He refused to fight back, although he tried to hold back his tears, he was about to cry if the boys continued.

Tabi turned around, and saw a golden opportunity, his eyes turned gold. And his smile was even bigger than earlier, he knew this would have caused his expulsion.

He launched in with a kick to one of the bully's nose, making him bleed excessively, when he landed on his feet, he looked at the other two, and as he did they both fled, with huge tears dropping from their eyes.

The boy turned around to Tabi

He struggled to utter the words "Thank you" but before he could even do so, Tabi already left…

A few hours later, Tabi would be at his house, waiting for his mother. He was a privileged young boy, his mother was a rich woman, with her money, and she was as powerful as a president.

Her mother came back, she punched the door, breaking it into a million pieces. Angry, with bruises on her hands.

"Tabi! Where are you?"

He came up to his mother while playing with a red yoyo.

"D-did you get into a fight?"

"Some snobby parents told me I was spoiling my son and that he was a danger to the school… So I had to talk to them in private..."

Her son was shocked by that statement, he knew his mother was strong but she normally wouldn't act this way… not in front of him at least.

His mom was debating whether or not she should have punched her own son into oblivion… But she remembered something…

"Don't pretend to be shocked with me, I know for a fact you chose those spoiled brats on purpose to get expelled… it was too obvious. Next time pick a better plan."

"Wait, that means you're getting me into another school?"

"Well, it is the only one left in this city… Oh well, I'm kidding… there are no more schools left!"

Tabi had the hugest smile on his face! This was finally his chance to ask his mother… the time was right, and either way she. Had. No. choice.

"Mother, it's time for me to finally to get my revenge on grandpa! Let me go search for him!"

"Oh well, I suppose it is time for you to go on that journey… all boys have to leave one day… Why don't you go and pack your things… Tabi."

Tabi knew this moment would come, but he did not know to react to this specific event, that he would finally be able to leave this boring city, and have some real adventures!

He went and swiftly gathered whatever he felt like he needed to go after his grandfather.

He gathered these things

A slingshot

20 rocks

1 kitchen knife

A few clothes

Water

Food

bubble gun

"Yup… that boy is going to die…Oh well we can't stop him now…" She thought to herself, as all mothers do.

"Hey, Tabi, take this cell phone… anytime you're in deep trouble, just count on your mother!"

"Thank you" Tabi said as he took the phone, and went on his way outside, running as far as he could from the house.

"… Jeez, look at that speed. I wonder how he'll find the old man's location, without this map I have in my hand… maybe if I wasn't so careless…"

Tabi's journey starts now! He gets to do wants!

"Except I have no map! How am I going to get grandpa's place if I have no map! Quick dummy, remember where our location is! Um… it was some mountain… Kankō yama ! That's it ! All I need is a map! BUT IM POOR!"

Tabi has to experience the first enemy of his journey! Money!


	3. My mentor

of colour was walking down a forest, this woman was wearing a black shirt that was revealing her breast, the shirt didn't go all down, the shirt stopped above her belly button, under the shirt was tight black pants and boots. Even if she was a mature woman with forms and was extremely beautiful, her arms still packed some muscles. She was holding a backpack two meters taller than her, which was mostly full of medical tools. She was holding a giant leash which was on a medium sized dragon on her right hand. She was holding a map, a map which led to the traveler association. She was walking slowly, as if she felt something, or someone behind her. She walked again, brushing off this feeling. It was a slight mistake, for a boy would come out of the bushes, trying to take her map. She dodged easily, but avoided hitting him. The boy slid onto the ground. But got back up immediately.

"Old-hag, give me the map!"

"Is that how you treat an old friend!? Why are you even here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be with your mother?"

"Actually... she's the one who let me go on to be a traveler just like you!"

(That bitch... how can she let a 12 year old on his own, without any money... he doesn't even have a map... but it's no use... knowing him... he's not gonna budge. He's almost as stubborn as his mother... Damn her... Once he meets his grandfather I'm going to beat that woman..."

"Alright kid... I'll help you find your grandfather, on one condition..."

"What is it?"

"Hanako will have to pay me 1 billion dollars in return!"

"Alright, no problem!"

"Alright then... our journey will begin, but first you have to know the basics to travelers!"

"Isn't it just someone who goes on journeys?"

"Well... technically but no. It's much more complicated than that. Our job at heart is to go on journeys and find different objects but there differences in methods. Actually travelers are separated into different categories. There are :

Kogoku-sha's: They are travelers that study history and find physical remains. Depending on your status as a traveler, you are able to go on different parts of the world, some that even the most powerful people can't go to.

Assashin: Assashins, depending on their status are able to kill other people. As they change status, the permission to kill a powerful person is Assashins are generally some of the richest people in the world. While those in kogoku-sha can find some of the rarest treasures, Assashins can obtain them just by completing a mission from a rich and powerful people, like presidents or , most of these travelers are not known to the general public, for they are

Ishi: Doctors that go on missions with other travelers on missions to help heal them. Depending on their status in other fields, they are able to go on their own missions.

Meruku-hei: due to being legally forbidden by the International convention 1989. The use, recruitment, financing and training of mercenaries is generally done undercover. Unlike Assashins, they have no say in the missions and are obliged to follow the orders."

Those are all the categories I know so far...

"To be able to get special access that other travelers don't you need to pass through these ranks"

Rookie: To become a rookie, you have to pass the traveler's exam, that's where we're going, I'm also by technicality a newbie like you.

Pro: To become a pro, you need to give to the association a valuable treasure.

Expert: To become an expert you need to become the master of a student and make him a pro.

Master: To become a master, you should bring back an object from one of the gotariku, that can be beneficial to mankind.

"Aneko. .."

"What is it?"

"In all honesty... I don't think im gonna pass this exam."

"Don't worry... with my training we're gonna become pro's in probably 6 months!"

"No, I'm saying Im not gonna' take the exam!"

"Don't you wanna be a traveler!?"

"Well, if I have to follow some rules to be a traveler, I'd rather not be a traveler. I'd rather break the rules!"

"How will you go on adventures?"

"I could just ask my mother, she's a

"Why are you following me then!?"

"You have kaida don't you? He could take us anywhere! My mom will pay you double!"

(He IS smart... but he's not gonna make it far, he could die in 3 weeks. But that bitch is even more stubborn than he is! I suppose I have to take him under my wing...)

"Alright, kid. Hop on the dragon..."

"We...we'really going to find grandpa?"

"No! We're going to test your strength... you'll have to capture a snow wolf!"

"Snow wolves..."

"To get to one we need to pass through la ville des neiges."

The duo went on the dragon, and as they sat down, the dragon flew upwards, shaking the trees and bushes in the area. They flew away, to catch a snow wolf!


	4. Amor fati

A few months ago

News went on about the species known about rhe species known as snow wolves. They are a few remaining left. 20 to be exact. Though they are very, very few. They are hard to take out, for they are so strong compared to ordinary wolves. To the fact that they don't even need to work together to fight their foes. They are however persecuted by the human race. As we see right now with the family of four wolves. The wolves are in a snowy forest, running away from bullets. The father and the mother are evading the bullets easily, but their Cubs are not. One of them got on the leg, shocking the rest of the wolves. He cried, alerting the hunters. The wolves didn't know what to do, except for the father.

The father told to his family to take the child and leave him behind. Of course this shocked the mother and the cubs. They were going to refuse, but the wolf already started howling.

"He's trying to get help, that means they are separated. .." One hunter said to his team ate while they were running towards even wolves' direction. The mother and the cubs had no choice but to flee from sight.

The hunters meet the wolf, and upon seconds of meeting this unique creature, they immediately open fire and shoot the snow wolf, killing it. The family could hear it, but as shocked as they were, they still had livery, otherwise the father's efforts would have been for nothing. And as they cried, they vanished.

Present day:

The wolves are tired, still wondering around the forest, they make houses that would suit them, but everytime they do, they almost immediately get caught by the hunters right after. And so they are looking for a new place to sleep in. As they are walking in the forest, they see a rabbit. The wolves were dying to get some food, so they thought of stopping to kill this rabbit right here. But a presence disturbs the mother.

Ir was a dragon flying over them, with a woman and a boy.

The mother sensed immense danger, and as this happened, she remembered exactly the actions of the father, she immediately gave a signal to the cubs. The cubs, were shocked, they didn't expect this day to come. They're already traumatized by the death of their father. But the mother did not care, and ordered them to leave. The cubs bothe left.

All three members of the family at this exact time remembered the death of ther father. The mother finally understood the father, while the other two were in grief, and crying. The snow wolves left, leaving the irises other alone. The mother let a howl so strong it woke up the two.

The woman who had been holding the boy, told the dragon to land in front of the wolf.

The bunny that was fearing for its life, was now even more scared... on the verge of having a heart attack even.

The boy whow woke up, only understood that the bunny was being attacked by the wolf, which gave him a good enough reason to kill the wolf. So he jumped down on the ground. Clenched his fists and looked at the wolf, with a smile, raring to get into a fight.

The wolf knew she had no chance, her only goal at this moment was to save her cubs, which was completed by then. She did not care if the young boy was going to spare her, if he was going to save her. Or if she would even win this battle she had accepted her fate, in fact, she was happy with it. And was ready to jump into the fangs of the predator.

The fight later ensued, with the young boy being the victor, in fact he completely destroyed his opponent. The bunny thanked the young boy, then left.

"You're pretty good, Tabi! Since you've proved your worth, I'm officially taking you under my wing!"

Tabi was excited, he hasn't been this happy since so long, and while he and his mentor went to the sky with their dragon. The wolves were running away, with pain, sadness, and rage surrounding their heart.


	5. Two methods

"To face the dangers of the world, you're gonna have to learn to use Aura."

"Aura? Yeah I've heard of it before, what my mother uses right?"

"Exactly, Aura is something that every person needs if he wants to go on dangerous journeys. Aura is essentially the life force of every human being. Every living being has aura. Humans, animals, even plants and trees, all have a shield of white energy surrounding them. That is we call aura. It is vital to the living being."

Tabi, understood what she said but he still didn't get the use, or the importance of what she had just told him. So he was already losing focus on what she had just said to him. "Basically, you get to obtain enhanced strength and superhuman abilities through manipulating your aura, like this…."

She spread her legs, and started to concentrate. And when she did, an intense pressure came around her body, causing the grass and sand to go up in response, and the leaves and branches to shake intensely. Tabi's shirt was shaking as well, and his spiky hair was flowing like never before, he was taken back by the intensity she had displayed, pushing him backwards. The pressure was too strong, it created a crater on the ground she laid her feet on.

Tabi couldn't even begin to speak, he was too shocked by the abnormality of what had just happened, this was an even like no other. He was then interested in learning how to manipulate his aura.

"Finally, you are listening. This is QiCao, a technique which was first used in ancient China by Xiang Yu during the Chu–Han Contention period. An old man first discovered this technique through increased motivation, mediation, and technique. With this, he became nearly unstoppable. This means, that aura can be increased when you have a clear focus in the specific moment you activate your aura."

"Activate? I always thought that you couldn't decrease the amount of aura surrounding you? Does that mean that there is a way to not have a shield of aura around me?"

"Well, not necessarily…"

"This is something that I would have never anticipated, crap. How can I teach him like you taught me…" She taught to herself.

"Well, let's take it like this."

She took out a branch that fell from her QiCao and started drawing a line on the sand, with five circles surrounding it.

"Alright, Tabi… How do I say this… there are 5 steps to the basic training of aura."

"And to be able to learn QiCao, I need to master these 5 techniques!"

"Yes precisely! But to first even do this, you need to be able to feel and see your aura! And we can do this with two methods!"

"Yes, what are these methods?"

"The first method is the way most of the people during Xiang Yu's time. But in modern times, people having been finding this new method called Yishi, a ritual in which an experienced Aura master can transfer some aura into an inexperienced apprentice. Making the training faster than you would imagine. However, this method should always be done without the knowledge of other users, for it has been forbidden. So Tabi, which would you choose?"

"The exams are in two weeks, I didn't want to waste all my years of training just so that he can take it away, did I… Here's to hoping that he won't.."

"I choose the first method. It shouldn't be too hard should it?"

"… Excuse me! What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you wanna find your father the fastest way possible?"

"I don't really have an answer to that, I just feel like there's some merit to not having that technique be used on me."

"Surprising faith you have in your teacher, kiddo…" she thought to herself. Anyways, let's begin our training…

Meanwhile in another place.

In a dark, almost deserted city, a young woman with long medium blonde hair, with a short, black tanktop that stopped over her bellybutton, and white baggypants in a dark, dirty, damaged building, next to her was a young boy with blue eyes and dark hair, wearing a shirt with a turtle neck, next to him was a young but tall and extremely muscular young man with hair that resembled that of a lion. And next to him was a boy with young blonde boy with bandages on his arms, and a blue jacket.

Infront of them was a short man with spiky black hair, a sword on his back, and white clothing. He reached out to the boy with the turtle neck shirt, and to the others, it seemed like he transferred his nen to them, showing them an example of Yishi, but the boy a few seconds after the transferring, lost his pupils, and fell to the floor. This came as a shock to the others. The man with spikey hair had an angry look on his face.

"I will ask this question for the last time, who are you people and what do you want? Guys like me are here to make sure nobody with an intent to cause havoc or mayhem into our association. So will you answer my question, or do you wish to see the same fate as this young man right here?" He told them, and as soon as he did, the mood in the area changed dramatically, their whole lives were on the line, there was nothing to do but tell the truth.


End file.
